EL RESPLANDOR DE LA LUNA
by Usagi Kou Tsukino
Summary: Por que no todo en esta vida esta destinado a ser como creiamos, quizas el resplandor de alguna estrella fugaz haga brillar de diferente forma el destino...


p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #222222; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 21px; font-weight: 600;"CAPITULO 1. SUEÑOS Y REALIDADES/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7462921960ed3695d5ca86a1b625bfa2"Los personajes de este Fanfic no son mios son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y es una continuaciòn del anime de los 90s./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5bc4b4e5acc0ab34b0051f89a36f9a3f"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ceef9a96c58649b92f9f78ca1a3b600"En el cuarto de Serena un viernes por la noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7c1f130b0e81ac37a65d711cf9436003""Querido diario: ha pasado ya casi un año desde la batalla con Sailor Galaxia, no ha habido ningùn enemigo al acecho y hemos estado en paz; pero hay noches que me siento vacìa, sin ningùn motivo aparente me da por llorar , siento que algo ha desaparecido dentro de mi... que algo me hace falta.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2d27114b4553eccfece8d85577e417ba"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"En su pensamiento una imagen había llegado desde lo más profundo de su ser, una imagen de un chico sonriendo, diciendo que jamas la olvidaria.../emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"De inmediato reprimio esa imagen y ese cálido sentimiento que le hacían sentir esos recuerdos y continuó escribiendo.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e9d72c53d0a8290e1e3e12a3d9064b62""Las cosas con mi amado Darien van...bien... es decir, el ha estado bastante ocupado con sus estudios, ha tenido que esforzarse al máximo por el año que perdió y se encuentra muy enfocado recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, quiero que sea un gran doctor..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="098ec43f306fdd45b952bfbcd65c6388" El teléfono del cuarto de Serena comenzò a sonar, ella no le hizo mucho caso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cd3b668b25625b68b96c2720492923ab"La puerta sonò con dos golpes insistentes. -Serena! Serena! Sammy gritaba fastidiado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d9a2fc3c695609694b67ff9a1982b8f"-Sammy! que quieres?. Decía Serena mientras terminaba de ponerse los moños en sus coletas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dbe7d30c44007b001a509da0adbffbc1"- Serena tonta te habla Darien por teléfono!. Sammy gritaba por detrás de la puerta con su videojuego en mano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9d00737626d17186da56a8922534486a"Serena levanto el auricular del telefono. ~ Darien! Decía Serena un tanto entusiasmada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e577a30aa552b7c9251237ec9ec12efb" Se escuchaban las teclas de una style="box-sizing: border-box;"~ Hola Serena ¿Como estas?/em Decía Darien un tanto ausente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fafcb0e56dd52e3e33ba515071233b89"~Bien Darien, estaba haciendo unas cosas de la escuela porque mañana es un día importante para Mina, le llegó una carta para realizar una audición! Te iba a llamar para ver si nos acompañas a mi junto con las chicas, se que teníamos planeado pasar el dia de mañana juntos pero...Decía Serena entusiasta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f2c66ab640c58ce32e7e86e4ed9dedfa"~em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Para eso te llamaba, veras mañana hay una conferencia en la Universidad de Tokio y necesito ir. Perdoname porfavor Serena/em. Se escuchaba el teclear más rápido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5fc9d41d61389da24903a6226c37cee5"~Claro entiendo, Con lo que paso con sailor Galaxia necesitas ponerte al corriente con todos tus estudios ¿Y no te gustaría que te acompañara? Decía Serena un poco triste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e28c627cb8679d5668dbfde7a9c41b8e"~em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No es que no quiero que me acompañes pero te vas a aburrir, y además voy a estar muy ocupado y no voy a poder estar contigo como mereces, mejor acompaña a Mina en su audición junto con las chicas y nos vemos en la noche, te invito a cenar para compensarte. /emDecía Darien un poco ausente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1f532a081d944851d2c01545900f592"Serena estaba un poco desilusionada, se quedó callada un momento. ~Esta bien Darien, entonces nos vemos mañana por la noche, espero tu llamada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f02da2b353eca50dcccf35ca63e2828"Darien quien había notado el tono de tristeza en su voz dijo em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~ Si Serena yo te marco en cuanto salga de la conferencia...¿Serena?.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3166b48c35e4713087fd361db2f1f45b"~¿Si Darien? Serena se escuchaba esperanzada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="001904e7a3affcee17f46050740455b7"~em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De verdad disculpame, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos...No es mi intención/em. Decía Darien en tono de disculpa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2f2086a04648939fb2dacd041cfad04a"Serena un poco más animada dijo ~ No te preocupes, yo tambien le estoy poniendo mucho empeño a la escuela, quiero que te sientas muy orgullosa de mi como yo lo estoy de ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80e6b4540031eea505123f739a0c49f6"~em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Eso me parece muy bien como la futura Neo Reina Serena debes de dar el ejemplo./em A serena se le había formado una gotita en la cabeza.~ Eem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ntonces mañana en cuanto me desocupe te marco./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="19210789668b99b05db501e1e56ae743"~Si, esta bien! Decía Serena triste pero tratando de disimular aquello que sentía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="55478a469e25294575a27740ba00f2d9"~em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Adios!/em Darien colgaba el teléfono./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f25521b5bd9216d549233351414e00ff"~Bye. Serena se había quedado con el auricular aún en la mano escuchando el sonido del teléfono, la llamada había terminado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1698c2c4f30227ff4393998c90f06cab"Serena aun con un poco de desilusión colgó el teléfono, apagó las luces y se sentó en su cama a mirar las estrellas desde su ventana,esperando que entre todas, no cualquiera, solo una, su estrella pudiera bajar a visitarla, mientras una débil lágrima recorría su mejilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
